Ezria 7x20 - After Ezra Was Kidnapped
by EzriaSuperFan
Summary: Story takes place right after Aria and the others find Spencer and Ezra in the underground bunker with AD. It's the comfort Aria and Ezra share with each other after discovering Ezra was kidnapped and did not leave her at the alter. Everything in between discovering Ezra was kidnapped and their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new to Fanfiction, so bear with me as I'm getting used to the site and developing myself as an author. This is my second Fanfiction- thank you to everyone who gave positive reviews on my first story! They inspired me to create this new story. I've been working on this story for a while but being the perfectionist that I am, I didn't want to post it until it was all the way done. So here it is, four chapter of a completed Ezria story!

Aria and Ezra stood there amidst the chaos holding each other while Spencer's evil twin was being arrested. These past two days – thinking Ezra left her at the alter and didn't love her anymore because she couldn't bare a child was her worst nightmare. Until today: learning that he was kidnapped and tortured.

"Babe I'm so glad you're okay." Aria says to Ezra as she squeezes his hand and hugs him a little bit tighter with her left arm. She takes a breath, breathing in his scent as she snuggles her head closer to his chest, relived to hold him and be in his arms.

"I love you so much Aria." He looks down at her with the utmost love and adoration and wraps his arms around her waist as she reaches up to capture his lips in one of the softest, tenderest kisses they have ever shared in their relationship. The kiss held so many emotions for Aria – even though it was only two days, she had longed for his embrace and kiss.

"We should get you to a hospital and have them check your head." Aria says with concern as she's caressing his head, being oh so careful not to touch his cut.

"Okay." Ezra says as he takes Aria's hand and kisses it. The two walk hand in hand to Aria's car where she drives him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**12 hours later**

Ezra and Aria return to their small apartment above the brew after spending 12 hours in Rosewood Hospital's emergency room. Ezra had to get stitches for the cut on his head, but thankfully there were no concussions or other injuries. Even though he didn't have any concussions, the doctors told Aria that he needed to take it easy and that he may feel dizzy and light-headed if he moves too fast. The doctors instructed Ezra to rest for a few days.

Aria was so relived that aside from needing to rest and not do any strenuous activities, her soon-to-be husband was okay. He didn't have any memory loss and he still wanted to be with her almost as much as she wanted to be with him. Almost…..there was no stronger love in this world than Aria's love for Ezra. They had been through so much these past seven years…what was another week or so until they officially became husband and wife?

"Come on, let's get you upstairs and ready for bed." Aria says to a very tired Ezra. They wrap their arms around each other as Aria leads them up the stairs. Once they get up the stairs, Ezra is out of breath. Aria gently helps him sit on the bed and slowly pulls his shirt off. As Aria is getting Ezra's pajamas, he tries to talk to her – desperate to make-up for that argument they had before their wedding that haunted him. "Aria –"

"Shhh" Aria cuts him off. "Relax, babe. You need your rest." Aria tells him as she kisses the area next to his stitches and slowly puts on his undershirt – being oh so careful not to mess up his stitches.

After Aria helped Ezra change into his pajama bottoms, she helped him get in bed and situate himself so that he was comfortable. After changing into her pajamas, she lies down next to him on the bed and faces him. Aria takes Ezra's right hand in hers, bringing up to her lips to kiss it. Still holding his right hand, she brings their hands down to their chests, scoots closer to him on the bed and kisses him. She could tell he was worried, but also utterly exhausted. To comfort him and relieve him of his anxiety, she caressed his face in a very gentle and soothing manner. Ezra was looking up at Aria and saw and felt the love she had towards him. He was truly the luckiest man in the world to have someone as self-less and loving as Aria – he loved her more than anything.

Aria was so in tune with Ezra and he with her. She knew he felt guilty about their fight before their wedding and wanted to fix it. She just wanted him to relax and get the rest he oh so needed. Before he even said anything, she tells him, "Everything is fine. You are safe with me and we are going to be together forever." With tears in his eyes, Ezra says, "I love you so much Aria." "I love you too" Aria says as she and Ezra share the most sweet and tender kiss. With the assurance he needs that everything between him and Aria is okay, he pulls Aria closer to him and wraps his arms around her and finally gets the much needed sleep he deserves. He is safe, away from A.D. with his beautiful Aria in his arms, what more could he ask for?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ezra wakes up before Aria. They are in the exact same positions they fell asleep in: both on their left sides with Aria's back snuggled up against Ezra's chest. Aria's hands were laced through Ezra's which were wrapped protectively around Aria's waist. As he breathed in Aria's scent, he squeezed her and snuggled closer to her- if that was even physically possible. As he placed a few kisses on her head, Aria began to stir by squeezing his hands and sinking further into his embrace.

"Good morning Babe." Aria says as she turns to face him.

"Good morning Sweetheart." Ezra says as he caresses Aria's cheek. The two share a brief good morning kiss. "How are you feeling?" Aria asks with concern as she peers into his icy blue eyes. "So happy to have you in my arms and that everything with AD is over. We don't have to be afraid anymore, Aria. This thing is over. We can finally just live our lives." Ezra was going to mention that they could finally live their lives and adopt children, but he knew that was a sore topic for her and didn't want to upset her. He didn't care if they never adopted or if she wanted to adopt 5 children, he just wanted her and to do anything and everything to make her happy. He knew that as long as she was by his side, everything would be fine.

"I know." Aria says, "I can't wait to be your wife and to begin our life as a married couple." The two shared another kiss. Aria had a feeling these next few days were going to be filled with many kisses and cuddles as she nursed him back to health. Not that she was complaining, they had a lot to make up for since they were separated for two days.

"Let me make breakfast and get you your medicine. I'll be right back." Aria says as she gets out of bed. Ezra sits up in bed and grabs a book on his nightstand to keep him occupied while Aria made the two of them breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

The couple engaged in light small talk as they enjoyed their breakfast together in bed. They hadn't discussed Ezra's kidnapping. Aria couldn't possibly imagine the pain and torture he endured.

"You know you can tell me anything Ezra, right?"

"Of course Aria. And the same goes to you: you can tell me anything and everything.

"I know Ezra." Aria reaches for his hand and holds it in his lap. "I just want to know what happened in that bunker. I just want to be there for you."

Ezra's eyes started to water as he looked at his fiancé. He could see the concern and love in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, encouraging him to open up to her.

Ezra sighed and took a ragged breath as he looked at their entwined hands and then back up at Aria. He told her everything. How he wanted to surprise her with an air balloon ride before their honeymoon but ran into Spencer's evil twin in the Radley lobby. He explained how she looked surprised to see him, and that she, or who he thought was Spencer, was acting odd. Once he started questioning whether she was okay, that's when things went downhill and she hit him over the head, and the next thing he knew, he was in some underground bunker God knows where.

He poured his heart to Aria. He explained how the hardest part about being down there was not knowing what was going to happen to Aria. The pain she must have felt: thinking Ezra left her because she couldn't have children. He hated the thought of Aria thinking he could leave her over something like that.

At this point, as Ezra continued to share with Aria the fear he felt down there and all the terrible things A.D. made him do, like leaving Aria that awful voicemail during their wedding day, they both had tears in their eyes. Aria didn't know which felt worse. Knowing how guilty Ezra felt in the bunker about their argument the night before their wedding, or how scared and sad he felt that he wouldn't see her again. Wanting to feel as close to him as possible, to take all his pain away, and to show him how much she loved him, Aria could only think of one thing to do.

She carefully climbed onto Ezra's lap and straddled him. Grabbing his jaw, she pulled him into one of the most sensual, intimate kisses. Breaking away slowly, she pulls back to look into his tear-filled eyes as she caresses his face.

"I love you." Aria says before capturing his lips in another kiss. Every time Aria tells him she loves him, it brings him so much joy he doesn't know what to do with it.

"I love you too. More than anything."

Ezra is leaning back against their headboard as Aria is still straddled on his lap with her arms entwined around his neck as the two are making-out. Clothes are coming off. Aria takes a moment to rise up on her knees and place her hands on Ezra's shoulder for support as he grasps her waist. Very slowly, she sinks down on his member and scoots her body as close to his as possible so the are chest to chest. The two marvel and the wonderful feeling of coming together into one body as he wraps his arms around her back and she wraps her arms around his neck. They bury their heads into each other's shoulders sighing in relief as their heartbeats and souls merge into one. The couple stays still in their loving embrace for a few minutes as they kiss each other's shoulders, neck, and whisper how much they loved and missed the other while holding on to the other ever so tightly.

Ever so gently, being mindful and extremely careful of the doctor's instructions for Ezra to avoid strenuous activity, from her position in Ezra's lap and with her head resting on his shoulder, she slowly starts to move and the two make slow and gentle love to each other.

Normally after making love, the two would sleep cuddled up next to each other. Instead, the two stayed as they were, with Ezra still buried deep inside Aria, and Aria collapsed over Ezra's shoulder, straddling his lap. Ezra's arms were still wrapped tightly around Aria, bringing her body close to his as they sleep in a seated position, chest to chest, heartbeat to heartbeat. Never did it feel so good to be home.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, I'm thinking of writing another Fanfiction. Here is what I'm thinking:**

 **Ezria wedding night**

 **Ezria honeymoon**

 **Ezria 7x01 (didn't think Ezria had enough scenes in season seven- despite the writer saying season 7 was the most romantic season)**


End file.
